


Pregnant

by Capitanahunter33



Series: Rip Hunter pregnant [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Rip Hunter-centric, female rip hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitanahunter33/pseuds/Capitanahunter33
Summary: Rip Hunter is a strong, independent woman who was able to avenge her family and kill her killer.But nothing had prepared her for this.Especially not with Leonard dead.
Relationships: Gideon & Rip Hunter, Mick Rory & Lisa Snart, Rip Hunter & Mick Rory, Rip Hunter/Leonard Snart
Series: Rip Hunter pregnant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875253
Kudos: 4





	Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Tomorrow publication of the second petition and new chapter but today I bring you the first chapter of the pregnant Rip Hunter series.
> 
> In this series Rip is a woman and for many months, she and Snart were lovers. However, that didn't change the time and Leonard died at the Oculos anyway.
> 
> Only there was a difference and that is that he died without knowing that he was going to be a father.

Rip couldn't believe it but the predictor, the pregnancy test, wasn't lying. There was one more in the two she'd bought at the pharmacy on the corner of Thirteenth Street in Star City.

She was pregnant.

She was pregnant with the son or daughter of Leonard Snart.

-"Gideon…"- she whispered as she felt a wave of panic wash over her.

-"Captain?"-The AI responded, monitoring the woman's reactions with concern.

-"Tell me that they are wrong, which is a lie."-she basically beg.

-"Sorry but…"-

-"Not! I Not, can't be pregnant Gideon! I can't!”-she yelled as she left her room, throwing the evidence in the trash for the medbay.

-"I'm sorry, Rip, but that's right."-The AI sounded understanding.-"Isn't it a good thing?"-she trys to help.

-"How is this going to be a good thing, Gideon?"-She screamed without stopping her walk- "I am pregnant with a man who is dead and I have no way to raise this child.2-she explained as she calmed down, away the panic and arrived to medbay.

-"You were a wonderful mother for Jonah and I'm sure you will be for this baby."-she assures confidently as Hunter accommodates herself in one of the Medbay chairs and puts on the medical bracelet so that Gideon can examine she and verify that she is pregnant and how much.

-"I can't, I ... I can't, Gideon. I don't think I'll be capable by myself ... me."-she stammered before she began to breathe, inhale and expire, to calm herself while Gideon examined her.

-"You are not alone, captain."-the AI answered safely-"And for the sake of your baby, you should calm down."-

-"I'm trying!"-Rip yelled just to feel like Gideon, without her permission, gave she tranquilizers to sleep-"Gideon ... but what ...?"-

-"I'm sorry but you need to rest, you both need it."-The AI apologized before Hunter's eyes closed and she ended up asleep.

________

Rip felt the tension leave her body as she stretched and woke up little by little, somewhat uncomfortable as she quickly noticed, having slept in a chair in the medbay.

-"Open your eyes and shine, English."-

Rip's eyes widened at the recognized voice that spoke to her. She turned her face as she sat upright in the chair and found herself staring into the eyes of Mick Rory, who was standing up drinking a beer looking at her.

-"What are you doing here, Mister Rory?"-She questioned a little more alert and instinctively her hands went to cover her stomach, which Mick noticed at which he snorted before continuing to drink.

-"I called him, Captain."-Gideon interrupted.-"And I told him that you are two and a half months pregnant."-

-"Gideon!"-She demanded annoyed.

-"Calm down, English, it's nothing I didn't suspect already."-Mick interrupted their conversation once he finished his beer.-"Snart told me about yours and you've been vomiting for two months and I know your chest hurts."-He pointed to Rip's breasts. earning a bad look from the old teacher of the time that Rory ignored.-"You are taking his son."-He finished assuring, confident.

At this, Rip sighed moving her hands away from her belly, running them through her messy hair instead, messing up more.

-"I don't know what to do."-she admitted to the arsonist, who put the empty beer bottle aside before approaching the young captain.

-"Do you want to keep it?"-Rory asked in a low growl.

Despite her previous attitude and her fears still present, Rip did not hesitate to answer.

-"Yes."-affirmed sure.

-"Well, the rest is just moving on."-This time it was Rip who snorted.

-"It's not as easy as it sounds, Mr. Rory."-she answered seriously, to which Mick shrugged causing the woman more annoyance.-"I only have the Waverider and I cannot raise a boy or a girl in a time machine, I have no money, no way to give him an education other than mine. Not to mention explaining to her that her father is a man that I recruited 150 years in the past to try to save my son and wife, who ended up dead just a few days after getting me pregnant without anyone knowing!" -She ended up screaming .

Mick just looked at her calmly, not saying a word as he let her calm down so that Gideon didn't have to intervene again. Once a few minutes had passed and she seemed calmer, the arsonist spoke again.

-"You are not alone, English, nor do you have to raise the child on the ship. That can be fixed."-he commented as if he were talking about the weather and before Rip answered something, he added-"Snart has a sister Lisa, who is in one of our safe houses right now waiting to hear from me. It's not perfect but it's something, a place to be at least for the moment."-Mick finished commenting, making the woman look at him surprised.

Rip got up and looked at Mick thinking about the offer that her son's father's best friend was offering she more than direct words.

-"You realize that it will not be easy, right?"-She questioned already calm.

MIck nodded.

-"I know, but when has something been? Especially if it's worth it?"-He asked with one of his typical smiles that was enough to get a slight amused smile from the former teacher of time.

-"Yes, I suppose you're right."-agreed Rip before thinking for a moment and nodding, more confident and confident-"Okay, we'll do that. At the beginning."-accepted with some clarifications.-"But we need someone to help me control the pregnancy and delivery and we cannot go to a hospital because of the paperwork, they would end up realizing that there is no information about me. I don't want to know the problems that that could pose and not just the timeline or us."-

Mick nodded in agreement, understanding it all and accepting it.

-"Caitlin Snow, a friend of Flash, is a doctor and could help us with it."-he commented as a suggestion shrugging his shoulders as if he didn't care.

This time it was Rip who nodded in agreement.

-"She will be worth it but we will make sure first."-Sigh putting her right hand on her belly-"I'm doing this, gods, I'm going to do it."-

Rory did not comment as he took out his cell phone to let Lisa know of the plans leaving Rip alone to assimilate everything while she went to collect her things from her room and that's what Hunter did.

Half an hour later, Rip left her ship in camouflage mode while Mick carried her suitcase into the car where Lisa Snart was waiting for them.

-"Ready."-she commented as both Mick and she got into the car to which Rory nodded drinking another beer, which Rip honestly didn't know or want to know where he had gotten from in the lapse of a few minutes.

-"Nice to meet you at last, Lisa."-She commented after a moment offering a slight smile to the other woman, who looked at her nodding and offered her a smile as insecure but confident at the same time as her own.

-"It's about time, Rip."-

After that, Snart took off and was soon driving towards the safe house.

Rip placed her hands on her belly again as they went to that place.

Her new adventure began.


End file.
